Home
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Two-shot set in mid season 2. Addison is miserable in Seattle, but trying to make her marriage work. But what will happen when someone comes to Seattle she never in a million years expected to come there?


Hey guys,

I wrote another short story, it's not finished yet, because it will be two-chapter-story. It's Addison-centric, but I'm still unsure for the final pairing (or if there will be any final pairing), so I would love to hear your thoughts about that.

The title of this story "Home" is borrowed by the song "Home" by Ingrid Michaelson.

I invented two new characters for this story and I would love to hear your thought about them.

The story is set in mid season 2.

Now, have fun and I would be so happy if you left an review.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Home - Chapter 1**

It was a rather dull late afternoon at SGH. Alex, Meredith, Izzie, Christina and George were standing by the nurse station. "Wow, I think it was never so dull around here." Alex just complained.

"Last time thing were dull Addison came around … so I wouldn't say it too loud." Izzie told him. Alex laughed, but before he could reply anything two girls entered the hospital. One of the them was petit, dark brown haired, had her hair in big curls and looked like snow-white, the other one was taller, had blonde hair and looked like a greek godness.

Meredith groaned. "Since when do teenagers look like this?"

Izzie watched them closer and noticed their look. "I don't think all of them do, but I think these two wear clothes for more money than we could afford together in a year." Now the others looked at the two closer, the dark haired girl wore a short beige dress with a short dark brown jacket over it, black see through tights with bows on it and black high heels that matched the outfit perfectly. As highlights she decided on a little back clutch and a long golden necklace. The whole outfit looked rather expensive. The other girls outfit was more casual, but also expensive, she wore skinny jeans that seemed to be made for her, because they fitted perfectly and a rose shirt with a rather big necklace and high heels as well. The headed over to them. The petit girl spoke up. "Hey, we were wondering, could you page Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd for us?"

Alex looked at her. She was way too young for him, but damn, she looked hot. "We can't just page her. Are you patients?"

The dark haired one lifted her right eyebrow. "Does one of us look pregnant to you?"

"No, I was just …"

"We know her from New York. Simply page her, because I'm sure she wants to see us."

"Actually she's operating." Izzie pipped in.

"Alright. C-section? Did she just get started?"

Alex nodded and the dark hairs one told her friend. "Alright, Grace, we'll have about half an hour then. Let's see if we get something to drink around here."

"Coffee or something stronger?" The blond one grinned at her friend.

"Maybe we can get coffee with something in it."

"Was thinking the same, let's go."

When the two left, the interns looked at each other confused. "They shouldn't get anything to drink, right?" Meredith finally said.

"Seriously Mer, have you looked at them? I'm pretty sure when they make the boy at the coffee chart nice eyes they will get anything they want." Alex told her dry.

"I'm just wondering from where Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd knows these two." Izzie told her fellow interns. The others shrugged. "We only can wait until she's done with her c-section and hopefully we'll find out then." George told them.

Half an hour later the two girls were back and Alex paged Addison for them. "What's it Karev?"

"Ahm Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd …"

"Hey mom." The dark haired girl told Addison.

Addison swirled around. "Lillian, what are you doing her and how did you come here?"

"How is rather easy, I called granddad and asked for the private jet and he let it flew it out from Connecticut to New York to bring us here and why … actually I was thinking that you would come back with us. Home."

Addison was taken aback. "What?"

"Everyone misses you and let's face it mom, Seattle really sucks. It's raining and don't tell me that shopping here is as much fun as back home. They don't even have a Prada store here."

"And so you and Gracy thought, you could simply fly out here?"

"Yeah, that was the plan." Lillian smiled at her.

"Does your mother know about this Grace?"

"Ahmm … actually … she thinks that Lily and I are at the Hamptons for the weekend."

Addison looked at the two of them mad. "Ok ladies, first you call Savy Grace and explain everything and you young lady … a word in private, NOW! We'll meet in my office Grace, Dr. Stevens will show you the way."

Lillian sighed and went after her mother to her office. "Seriously Lily, what were you thinking?" Addison looked at her daughter mad.

"Mom, I miss you and I hate it that I should finish school back home while you're here."

Addison sighed. "I know darling, but things between me and your dad are difficult and we can't solve them back in NY."

"Mom, things between you and dad had been difficult for years. He was the one, who left us! I know you cheated, but why are you here doing this. He was never home, he wasn't there for birthdays or other celebrations, he missed everything the last years and sent Mark over! I'm really surprised that he was the least shocked when he found you together!"

"Lily, I know you're upset, but what your godfather and I did … two times wrong don't make one time right."

"Mom … you don't even want to be here."

"Maybe not, but that's not the point."

"Mom please …"

Addison sighed. "Lily, I love you so much and I hate to be apart, but in the moment I don't see another option. Mark is good to you in New York, right?!"

"Of course. He's a bit annoying. He was much cooler, when you made the rules and he was my partner in crime." Lily told her.

Addison had to laugh. "Fine. So where are you staying here? Archfield?"

"Yes."

"We will have something for dinner today and you and Grace will fly back tomorrow."

"But mom …"

"I'm staying here darling. I know you want that I come back with you and I really hope I will be back in the city soon, but your dad and I have to solve our problems first."

Lily hung her head and mumbled. "You sure, he wants that too?" But in that moment Grace entered the office and Addison got redressed before they left. In the entrance hall they met Derek Shepherd, he was again flirting with Meredith. Addison sighed. She hoped her daughter didn't have to see that, but obviously Derek hadn't spotted their daughter by now. Before Addison could do anything, Lily went over to them. "Hey. So, since you're sleeping with my dad, how do I call you? Mom reloaded? Momma? Mother? Argh, you know I'm in a good mood, choose the thing you like most." Lily told Meredith dry. While her talking Meredith and Derek turned their heads quickly. Meredith was left speechless. "Lily!" Derek told her angry.

"Sorry, Dr. Shepherd, you're right your private life isn't my issue anymore." Lily told him and gave him a fake smile, before leaving.

"Lilly, damn!" Derek went after his daughter. "What are you doing here?" He demanded to know.

"Not your issue."

"I'm your father!"

"Your my biological father, that's it. You were my dad back in time, but you know what?! You haven't been for years, I have a godfather, who is so much more my father, because he's been there for everything, the big and small things, so you can't tell me anything!"

Derek was left dumbfound for a moment. "You won't talk to me like this young lady."

"Oh, really?!" Lily stepped closer. "Try to stop me! You left mom and me and are surprised that we won't wait for you forever. I know mom wants to make it up to you, but know what. I don't want to. I like to have Mark around so much better than to have you around, because he actually cares. I don't want to have you back, because you're an ass. You stand here and pretend everything that happened is mom's fault, but you were the one, who stopped coming home, who choose the hospital over your wife and child over and over again. I so hope mom will notice that soon and come back and leave you here and from what I care … you can rotten here with your little intern, seriously Dr. Shepherd, she's like 12-years-old." She turned around and before Derek could say anything she left with Addison and Grace. Addison looked at her daughter. "Lily, seriously …"

"No mom, he's an ass and since you had no intention to tell him, someone had to do that and he started it."

Addison sighed. "Screaming in front of the whole hospital doesn't solve any problems and I don't want that you'll do that ever again. Are we understood?" She told her daughter angry.

Lily bit her botton lip and sighed. She looked like the exact copy of Addison in this moment, only with brown hair. "Fine. Since I don't intend to see him again, I think it's a promise I can make."

Addison looked at her daughter. She had got the bad temper from her side of the family, but she hadn't learned to control it completely yet. "Lily, I know you're mad at your dad right now, but don't say this, because the day will come where you will regret saying this, so don't."

The evening went by rather quietly. Addison took the girls to an italian restaurant and brought them back to the hotel, promising to bring them to the airport the next day. When she was on her way back to the trailer she noticed she left her mobile at the hospital and since she needed it to answer some important e-mails she went back to get it. When she left her office, she heard her husband whisper. She stood still at the corner and heard them.

"Meredith, seriously, we should stop doing this at least until my daughter is here." Derek told Meredith in a hushed voice.

Addison peeked around the corner and saw Derek and Meredith standing closer than it was appropriate and the button on his shirt were buttoned down wrong. Addison closed her eyes. That couldn't be true, Derek wouldn't do this to her, but obviously he did. She now heard Meredith whisper. "You really want to go home? We could crash in an on-call-room together."

Derek sighed. "Meredith …"

"Oh come on Derek, don't say you want to go home and look with Addison at each other in silence." Meredith moved closer and whispered something in his ear which Addison couldn't hear, but when she peeked around the corner again she saw them entering an on-call-room together. Addison sighed. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be true … she felt like in really bad movie or a telenovela. After standing there for what felt forever she noticed it was happening, that her husband was having sex only a few meters away. She had to get out of here. She drove back to the trailer. She hated to admit it, but her daughter was right, Derek and she hadn't been working in a long time. She still loved him, but as hard it was to admit it, she didn't want to stay and try to work on a marriage that had no chance anymore. She packed her things, signed the divorce papers and left them with her wedding band and engagement ring on the table in the trailer. No note, nothing. She didn't want to talk to Derek. Lily was right, he was an ass. Even though she would never admit this in front of her daughter. On her way to the Archfield she called Louis, the pilot of the Montgomery private jet and told him that he would be flying out to NY tomorrow with three instead of two person.

The next morning she met Lily and Grace for breakfast. Lily was surprised to see her mother that early. "Hey mom, since when do you get up earlier then you have to?"

"I was hoping to have breakfast before leaving." Addison told her.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." They sat down for breakfast.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. The Archfield have the best beds except from home." Grace told Addison smiling. She then got up. "I'll get breakfast, when you order coffee I want a big cappuccino. Thanks!"

Lily smiled at her mother. "So, you're early. It's still lots of time, before the jet leaves. Why are you here already? You're not really a morning person."

"I get up early a lot." Addison told her daughter.

"Yeah, but only because you have to."

"Whatever. I got my things packed and will fly with you back to New York later."

Lily looked at her mother surprised. "Only to make sure Grace and I don't make a stop at Tijuana or somewhere else fun or to stay."

Addison chuckled. "I will fly back with you to stay. I already called the chief of Mt. Sinai. I will start on Monday again."

Lily nodded, but didn't say anything. Addison looked at her for a while. "A penny for your thought."

"What happened that you will fly back with us?"

"Lily, it's not important."

"Yesterday you were sure to stay and work things out with dad and today … wait … it's him, right?! What did he do?"

"Lily, things between you father and me weren't working for a while, it's not that I'm really surprised." Lily looked at her mother and saw that her engagement and wedding rings were missing. "You're serious about that. You took the rings off, even after he left NY you never put them off."

Addison sighed. She wouldn't tell her daughter about what she had seen yesterday, because she was mad enough at her father and she didn't want that their relationship became even rockier, but she was too big and clever to not notice what was going on. "You're right, things are serious. I left your dad divorce papers and the rings. I'm sorry Lily, I never wanted us to be like this, but we'll figure things out and if you want to move to your dad to Seattle, we'll find a solution."

"Are you mad?" Lily looked at her shocked. "Moving here to be with him? I would never do this. I know you don't want me to choose sides in this mom, but I would always choose your side, because your my mom and it doesn't feel like he's my dad anymore … at least not like he used to be."

Addison sighed, but before she could say more, Grace came back with breakfast. "Hurry and get breakfast. Everything looks so delicious." She smiled at the two of them. Lily raised and looked at her mom. "Come on mom, breakfast is ready." She told her grinning.

A few hours later Addison, Lily and Grace were high in the air. Addison watched her daughter and Grace, who had fallen asleep. She wondered if Derek found what she left already, but she doubted it.

Derek Shepherd came home around noon. He felt exhausted. When he entered the trailer, he noticed something was different. Addison seemed to have cleaned up. He looked around and wondered where she put all her shoes. He then entered the kitchen and saw something lying on the table. He took a look at it and saw that it were Addison's engagement and weddings bands. Next to it laid divorce papers. Where they were blank only yesterday stood now her neat signature "Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd". She had signed them. He went to the wardrobe and opened it. Not a single piece of her clothes or shoes. She had taken everything with her. He searched for a note for what felt like hours. He felt angry, she hadn't even left him a note, she only signed the papers, left her rings and left. He dialed her mobile number, but only got her answering machine. What was happening here? He felt like in a really bad movie. He knew he should have been relieved, but he felt terrible. Where the heck had his wife gone to?

* * *

Pretty please review. Thanks. 3


End file.
